Each Other
by King Nida
Summary: Dipper and Mabel reflects on what it means to be a twin. More specifically they tells you (the reader) about what it means to be a twin. The first chapter is told all in Dipper's point of view and the second chapter is told in Mabel's. Oh yeah and, I don't own Gravity Falls. Disclaimers are great.
1. Know Everything

One of most annoying things about being a twin is that they know EVERYTHING about you. Seriously, I don't think there is a single thing Mabel doesn't know about me. And even if there's something she didn't know about me, she knows how to get it out of me. She knows how to annoy me, how to embarrass me, and how to get me to agree to something I don't want to do.

For example, one time when Mabel had her friends over for a sleep over. I had to go downstairs to get something from my backpack. I should of know better than to let Mabel see me, I know Mabel, and I knew what she was going to do. I could hear them giggling as I walked down the steps.

'Get in and get out, get in and get out, Get, In, And, Get, Out.' I thought to myself as I made my way to the table where my backpack. I saw Mabel's gaze move over to me and smile. I heard her laugh from her and I knew I was caught.

"Hey Dip." She said in a cheerful tone.

"Hey Mabel." I said trying to hide my nerves, unsuccessfully by the way. Like I said, twins know everything about each other. "Don't mind me, just getting something from my backpack." I said looking through my backpack. 'Where is it?'

Mabel smiled and laughed at me. "Leave it to Dipper to be focused on his home work on a Friday night." She said as I grabbed my folder.

"Aww, I think it's kinda cute how he's so focused on his school work." Said Amy, one of Mabel's friends.

I couldn't help but blush alittle and scratched my head. "Thanks Amy."

Mabel must have seen me blushing and laughed. "Wow, I haven't seen you blush that much since back at Gravity Falls." She said slyly, and I already knew where she was going with this. I tried to walk out before she could say it, too slow. "Remember, Wendy." She asked grinning ear to ear. I practically face palmed myself and nodded.

"Who's Wendy?" Another one of Mabel's friends asked. And of course, Mabel was all to happy to answer in excruciating detail. I was already walking out of the room, I knew what was coming.

"Well you see, Wendy was this girl who was working for our Grunkle Stan back at the Shack. You remember I told you guys about that place." They nodded. "Yeah, he had a Huge crush on her. Like had a picture of her, watched her a lot and got all nervous around her, the hole nine yards." She laughed.

"Wait, you said Wendy was Working for him? How old was she?" Amy asked, here it comes.

"Sixteen." Mabel said laughing more. "I guess you could say Dipper was alittle in over his head." This got the other laughing too.

"Yeah, how was even expecting to reach her?" I heard more laughing as I walked up the stairs. My face red with embarrassment. I would stay upstairs for the rest of the night.

Yeah, so Mabel definitely knows how to embarrass me. But at the end of they day, I know she's just messing around. Cause twins know everything about each other. Sure I might be mad at her for a day, but I always get over it. Especially since I know the shes always got my back, and she will always be there when I need her.

Like the time I came home from school after being bullied and made fun of about my birthmark. Well, I should say ONE of the times, cause it happened a lot. But this particular memory sticks out to me the most.

I was walking up to my house, wiping away the last of my tears. I knew if I walked inside, slammed the door and then ran up to my room that mom and dad would know something is up. So I calmed myself and walked inside, I looked around the room. I saw mom, dad, and Mabel. Mabel was home before me because I was doing after school activities. Sometimes she waits for me, sometimes she doesn't. It doesn't really matter to me, I can walk on my own. It's not like she knew I was going to run into a bully on the way home.

I walked into the room. "Hey everyone." I said trying to sound like myself. It must of worked, because mom and dad didn't seem to suspect a thing.

"Hey Dipper." Dad said looking up from his newspaper. "How was your little monster club?" He asked.

"Good, we got to talk about Big Foot today." I said putting some enthusiasm in my voice. After all, I love talking about monsters.  
"Good for you dear." I heard my mother say. It seemed I had successfully fooled both of them. But one glance at Mabel told me she already knew something was wrong.

I stepped forward. "I'm gonna go up to my room." I said going upstairs. I went to my room and sat on my bead, rubbing my head. It wasn't long after that that I heard a short conversation downstairs, then footsteps on the stairs. Too light to be dad's, and too fast to be mom's. Sure enough, it was Mabel, who didn't take long to walk into my room. She didn't have that usual giddy look of her's. No, she had a look of concern on her face.

She walked up to me. "Dip..." She places her hand on my shoulder, her touch was light and gentle, but still enough to break me. I look down to try and hide the tears forming in my eyes, but she placed her hand on chin and made me look at her, still gentle, but with force. "...They were making fun of your birthmark again." I could tell from her voice that it wasn't a question, it was a statement. She didn't have to ask anything, she knew there was really only one thing that made me act like this. Cause twins know everything about each other.

I sniffled and gave alittle nod, not wanting to give a verbal answer out of fear that my voice would crack. She sat down on the bead next to me. "Aww, Dipper." One hand gripped my arm, the other rubbed my back. This is her attempt to help me feel better, and to be fair, it started to work. The sobs that I was trying to keep down, started to disappear. Though there were still tears in my eyes, I felt them stop building up. I laid my head on her shoulder, I did feel better.

Mabel smiled and wiped away what was left of my tears. "Billy." She said suddenly, I already knew what she meant. "He was the one picking on you again, wasn't he?" I could hear a slight twinge of anger in her voice.

"Yeah." I said, my voice stronger than it would have been if I had tried to answer earlier. "He found me when I was leaving school."

I heard an angry growl from my sister. "That little jerk." She jumped off my bead. "I'll be sure to have a little chat with that oaf tomorrow. He will regret the day he messed with the Pines twins!" She yelled with her fist in the air.

I gave a little chuckle at her antics. I would have told her 'she didn't have to do that' if I thought it'd be any good. I know Mabel won't let this go, not until she gets Billy to apologizes to me, and probably punch him a few times just for good measure. I know this because she's my twin, and twins know everything about each other.

So I just push myself off the bead. "Thank Mabel, thanks for coming up to help me." I clarified.

Mabel gave me her signature giddy smile and wrapped me in her signature suffocating bear hug. But in spite of the lack of air in my lungs, I still manege to get out a laugh. "No problem Dippy." She said before releasing me from her grip.

And sure enough, the next day me and Mabel went to confront Billy then next day. He denied it at first, but a punch and a few kicks quickly got the truth out of him.

And of course, we got in trouble for this. I knew standing with Mabel though this would probably mean I would get in trouble too. I didn't care. I stayed with her through it all. Luckily for us however, Billy has a bit of a reputation for being a bully. And Mabel isn't exactly known for punching people for no reason. So the teacher took our story over his. Yeah, we still got in trouble, but not near as much trouble as we would have been in if they had believed whatever Billy told them.

Yes, when your born only five minutes apart and spend every waking day with someone in one way or another, it's hard not to know everything about each them. She knows my favorite T.V show was Paranormal Files, I know her favorite food is pancakes with maple syrup, honey, whip cream, and sprinkles, lots of sprinkles. She knows my favorite color was royal blue, I know her's was anything sparkly. I knew when she was happy, she knew when I was sad, and vise versa. We both knew we'd always be there for each other, because we're twins, and twins know everything about each other. So, in spite of all the craziness we have to deal with around each other, at the end of the day, the greatest thing about being a twin is, they know everything about you.

* * *

 **Wow, this has to be the most descriptive story I've ever wrote. Probably because I was focusing more on Dipper's thoughts and less on what was being said between the charters. What do you think? Was it a good story or was it complete rubbish? Tell me what'cha think, I can take it.**


	2. Do Everything

One of the most annoying things about being a twin is you do EVERYTHING together. ...Okay maybe that was alittle bit of an exaggeration, we don't literally do everything together. But we do a ridiculously large amount of things together, enough for it to be annoying anyway. You get it? Good. We may be twin, but that doesn't mean we like them same things, oh no. He likes reading, I like watching T.V. He loves monsters, I love hanging out with me friends. He wants to grow up to fast, I Do Not.

And of course these differences make us like different places too. For example, Dipper just loves going to museums. Looking at old stuff, learning things, reading stuff and more learning. And while I can entertain myself by pretending the giant dinosaur bones are fighting, there are really so many other things I would rather be doing on our vacation.

"Wow, check this out!" I heard a more excited than usually Dipper say looking at one of the monster exhibit. Did I mention it was a Monster Museum? Well it is, and Dipper loves every bit of it. At this moment he was gawking at a half rat half dog looking thing. He began reading the description of it. "The Chupacabra is a legendary cryptid rumored to inhabit parts of the Americas, with the first sightings reported in Puerto Rico. The name comes from the animal's reported habit of attacking and drinking the blood of livestock, especially goats."

I shivered at that. "Well that thing better stay away from my Waddle."

"I wouldn't worry, if he can survive being pig-napped by a pterodactyl I think he can handle a Chupacabra." He said walking around the museum.

I gave alittle sigh and followed him. "So umm, Dip. How long are we going to be here?" I asked looking down.

Dipper turned to me. "Don't tell me your board already? We've only been here for half an hour."

I rolled my eyes and look down. "Well it feels like it's been a million bagilyen hours." I groaned. "There is so many other things I could be doing." I really didn't want to be there, but I had to, cause Dipper was here, and twins do everything together.

Dipper sighed. "Well it was my choice were to go today. I'm sure you can handle this for another hour." He said walking around. I sighed and followed.

Yeah, this was unbearably boring, but at the end of the day Dipper was happy. I couldn't help but grin at his excitement as he walked from sight to sight. And besides, I know I've dragged him to a few events he didn't want to do. Like a few boy band concerts, I know he absolutely hates them, but he still goes with me anyway. Cause twins do everything together.

And while doing everything together can be annoying sometimes, I truly do enjoy his dorky company. Cause if I'm feeling down about something, all it takes is alittle bit of Dipper magic, and I feel all better.

Like the time I Got a bad case of summer flu one time. I never mined getting sick during the school year, that just meant I got time off school. But during the summer was a WHOLE different story. That time of year I had things to do, people to see. But I felt miserable, so I couldn't do any of them.

I was up in my room, laying in my bead. I was staring at the T.V, with little interest of what was going on. "Uhhhgg, why do I have to be sick right now?" I groaned, my voice more raspy and less enthusiastic than usual. Mom and Dad had to go to work and told me to call them if I needed them. Which left me with one person to look after me.

The door swung open and I saw a tray of soup being carried by a pair of noodlely arms. I couldn't help but give a little smile. "Thanks Dip."

He smiled at me and brought the tray over, placing it on my lap. "No problem Mabel, you feeling any better?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

I sighed and laid back on my pillow. "Better than I felt a day ago. But that's not saying much, seeing as how sick I was yesterday." I groaned.

Dipper gave me a sympathetic smile and gently placed his hand to my forehead. "... Your fever finally broke, that's good. I'm sure you'll be over this cold in no time. But for now, eat your soup. I'll see if I can find a movie for us to watch." He said walking over to the small collection of movies I had by my T.V.

I smiled at him before turning my attention to the bowl of soup in front of me. Chicken soup, just what the doctor ordered. "Here it is!" I hear Dipper yell holding a movie case. "Lion King... TWO!"

My face lit up in a bright smile. "Oh My Gosh! My Favorite!" I shrieked with excitement. "You know me so well." I smiled at him. We had gone to watch that movie when it first came out, I loved the first movie, but I loved the second movie even more.

Dipper put the movie in and sat down next to my bead, smiling at me. "Of course I know you well. I've only known you for twelve years now." He laughed while starting up the movie.

We watched the movie for a while, having fun, saying what was going to happen next and off course singing whenever a song came up. I eventually finished my soup and put the tray off to the side. "Mmmm, that was good." I said rubbing my stomach.

Dipper look at me. "Feeling better now?" He asked poking my belly lightly.

I giggled alittle and pushed his hand away. "Yeah, for now any way."

I saw a devious grin come a crossed his face. "Oh really, just for now? Maybe I should try something else." He said poking my side, succeeding in getting another giggle at me.

I pushed him and smirked. "Don't start a fight you can't win Dip." I warned him.

Dipper just grinned and gave me another ticklish poke. "I'm not to worried about it. What are you going to do?" He laughed.

I finally grabbed him by his are and smirked at him. "I warned you Bro." With that I pulled him to the ground and started wrestling with him. even being sick, I was able to pin him down. "Pay back Bro-Bro." I said grinning, I then started to to tickle his under arms mercilessly.

This sent Dipper in to uncontrollable laughter. "Hehehahaha! M- Mabel! Stahap!" He said between laughs.

"Not a chance!" I said continuing my tickly assault. "Haha, you can't even beat me when I'm- when I'm..." As I'm saying this a realization comes over me, I face palmed myself and got off of him. "Ahh stupid stupid stupid. Now your gonna get sick."

Dipper smiled and got up. "Hey, I'm sure I'll be fine." He said walking up to me.

"No you not!" I protested. "I was right on top of you. Now your gonna get sick and feel all miserable like I've been the past three days." I groaned out of annoyance of my own stupidity.

Dipper just smiled and gently grabbed my arm. "Well okay, so I get alittle sick. It probably won't be that bad." He said still smiling.

"What makes you say that?" I asked looking at him blankly.

He smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I'll have you to take care of me, right?" He asked.

I couldn't help but grin and wrap him in a tight hug, it didn't really matter that I was touching him now at this point. "Of course I will Dip. I'll be the greatest nurse ever!" I said not yet releasing him from my grip.

Dipper chuckled and squirmed alittle bit. "That great Mabel, but could you let go? I can't breath."

I laughed and let him go. "No problem Dip."

After that we realized that we had left the movie running and sat back down and rewound the movie.

And sure enough, the next day Dipper was starting to get the sniffles. I spent the whole day taking care of him, keeping an eye on him, and of course keeping happy and entertained. My specialty of course. Yeah I had other things I could have been doing with my time, but he's my twin, and twins do everything together.

So yeah, me and Dipper may have our differences, but there isn't anyone I would rather spend my time with. We eat lunch together every day at school, and if one of use was hurt in the nurses office the other was in there waiting. If one of us was dealing with bully, the other was right there to help. We are there for each other when we are happy, and we are there for each other when we are sad. So even if we don't always see eye to eye, but at the end of the day the greatest part about being a twin is, you do everything together.

 **I didn't expect this to be a chapter story to be honest. But here I am, adding another chapter. I thought it'd be fun to tell the story in Mabel's prospective, and what started as Mabel talking about 'Knowing Everything About Each Other' turned into Mabel talking about 'Doing Everything Together'. What do you think, good or rubbish? I can take it.**


End file.
